


Being sick sucks

by crackhead1point0lol



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, michelle is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackhead1point0lol/pseuds/crackhead1point0lol
Summary: Michelle is sick and hates it. But she still needs to get through the day.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Natasha Romanov, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Kudos: 9





	Being sick sucks

**Author's Note:**

> I was sick so I wrote this. I hope you enjoy.

I got a cold. Of course I get sick and it´s only the third week of school. Staying at home is not an option I can´t miss school and mom and dad are never home anyways. Peter and Ned stare at me when I come to school with a scarf around my neck and a red nose. It´s September and not cold but I am sick so yeah. School is more annoying as usual, without proper hearing all sounds kind of blur together. Luckily I have enough people to draw school is mostly the reason for despair so I am at the right place. After school Flash complains about homework as usual but it´s not much he´s just dramatic. 

Driving through New York with the subway is relaxing. No one pays attention to you, where you go or what you´ll be doing. Everyone minds their own business. Getting out at the usual stop I see Spiderman swinging by. Peter should do his homework first but he enjoys going out on patrol a lot more so it´s understandable. Walking to the homeless shelter I often help out I notice that the leaves start to change their color. Fall is my favorite time of the year even if it means being sick. I texted Ben at school that I could only help in the back. I don´t want to get the others sick. When I arrived I go straight to back and start to organize the room. Some pillows are laying on the ground and it seems like Bens dog was here again. I sort quickly through the mess and am finished pretty quick. I started doing homework math was pretty easy and English boring. There was nothing to do and I didn´t plan anything for today so I just pulled out my sketchbook and started drawing. This is the one of the few places I draw people who are happy. I´m happy we can help them and that they are grateful for it. 

The hours pass and my sketchbook is filled with many happy faces. I pack my stuff after I realize that I need to go. I go quickly to Ben to say good bye.  
Some people might find it weird that I´m not going home even though it´s 7pm but I like being away from home and my parents aren´t home till 11pm. Somedays they stay at work so they can get more sleep.

As I enter the ballet studio most people are leaving from their classes. I just go upstairs to the personal studio which is on the fourth floor and damn it is really exhausting when you´re sick, I´m out of breath before I reach the door. I quickly punch the code in, go inside, put my bag in the corner and grab my dance clothes. I change quickly put a sweater and legwarmers over my leotard and tights. I start to stretch and start the warm up as I wait for Nat she will come sooner or later. I just finished my pliés and was a little out of breath as Nat walked in. Nat gave me a look and joined me as I was only halfway through the warm up. After we finished Nat spoke up. ,,Come on I know you´re sick Peter told us at dinner you need to rest so you can be fit again.” I protested but she silenced me quickly and told me to sit. There were some bean bags and Natasha returned with tea. She took her laptop out and we started watching Netflix. We recently started watching Legends of Tomorrow so it was the obvious choice. Fun fact about that shortly after watching we immediately agreed that Sara and Natasha would be great friends. While we watched we cuddled closer it was really relaxing. Sometimes a upset shout came from us when somebody did something stupid what happens quiet often. After two episodes we packed up and Nat drove me home. And I thought to myself maybe being sick isn´t that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Feedback is always appreciated.Sorry for grammar errors english isn´t my first language.


End file.
